Saldremos adelante
by Ulinagia
Summary: Humilde oneshot de esta pareja.


**Disclaimers:** Desgraciadamente KWMS! No me pertenece si no, Usui Takumi seria todo mío.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Wow! Hola todo el mundo que vaya a leer este humilde fanfic. Aquí me presento yo subiendo mi primera obra oneshot de este manga/anime que tanto quiero.

No se que esperar de mi primera historia subida sobre esta pareja pero deseo que sea de su agrado y si así lo creen no duden en escribirme cualquier cosa que les parezca.

Para empezar subo algo corto pero me verán seguido por aquí ya que las ideas sobre Usui & Misaki me sobran.

Bien, los dejo tranquilos para que lean este _''experimento inicial_'' y perdonen la repeticion de palabras o faltas de ortografia que puedan encontrar

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>SALDREMOS ADELANTE.<strong>

El día era especialmente refrescante sin tener algún clima particular, lo suficiente para que la pareja pueda pasar un rato solos, sin ser molestados por otros, en el tejado de su preparatoria sin ninguna preocupación.

Al menos para él ya que ella había terminado ahí por insistencias del mismo de querer pasar un rato agradable con su novia ¿Acaso no tenia suficiente de ella?

Suspiro pensando en todo lo que dejo atrás para estar con él y todo lo que se atrasaría con respecto al consejo de estudiantes mas el trabajo del café que tiene ese mismo día. Podría pedir un descanso a la comprensible gerente, pero pensaba que ya tenia suficientes permitidos que esta le otorgaba, sentía que era muy permisiva para con ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Él la miro por encima de sus hombros observando como ella tenia un debate interno de cómo organizarse durante el día. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo egoísta, como solo con ella suele serlo, se olvido de que estando tan cerca del final de año escolar su linda novia estaría más apretada que nunca.

-Lo siento. – Dijo parándose. – Estamos terminando este año y yo me tomo el lujo de tomarte en tu tiempo libro.

Por una extraña razón sintió un apretón al oír las tres primeras palabras, como si tuvieran un doble sentido.

-¡Ah! N-no, no te preocupes ya me organizare. – Tartamudeo algo sonrojada. Tenia cosas para hacer, si, pero ¿y el? Se cambiaria de colegio muy pronto y no sabría en que momentos podría verlo con exactitud. Cuando ella este desocupada tal vez él este ocupado y viceversa, lo demás por ese momento podía esperar ahora, cada momento era importante.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate y siéntate! – Le grito señalándole el suelo para obedezca.

-¡Wof! – Ladro divertido como respuesta.

-¿Qué eres un perro ahora?

-Seria lo que Misa-chan quiera que sea. – Ni bien termino la oración bostezo.

Entonces si él era egoísta ¿ella que era? Pensando únicamente en sus cosas se olvido que el tampoco esta caminando entre rosas, su familia lo molestaba con respecto al cambio a ese colegio y que otras cosas mas que tal vez él le estaba ocultado a ella para no terminarla de preocupar, aunque ahora lo estaba con ese bostezo de clara falta de noches de sueño.

Sintió como la mirada de su compañera estaba sobre el así que decidió devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa pres? ¿Tan lindo te parezco que no puedes mantener tu mirada de mí? Por lo menos disimúlalo. – Bromeo lo que consiguió que su novia se ponga roja.

-¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Nunca dije que me parecieras lindo ni nada por el estilo!

Se rio ante su reacción divertida, aunque de nuevo, bostezo.

-Ahj ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no duermes? – Pensó en voz alta aun con ese tono furioso en ella.

-Quien sabe.

-¿¡Qué quieres decirme con eso! ¡Aunque sea duerme la siesta o falta algún día y quédate durmiendo en tu casa!

-No. Si lo hago me perderé de Ayuzawa, no quiero hacerlo, ahora cada minuto es importante.

-¡Pero dormir lo es mas idiota!

-Misa-chan también esta dejando de lado cosas importantes para estar conmigo ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

-¡Por que… Ahj, Eres imposible! – Le corrió el rostro. Si se trataba de él muchas veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo, no podía expresarse con claridad lo que quería decirle, lo que quería transmitirle en sus sentimientos.

-Pres.

-…

-Ayuzawa.

-…

-Misa-chan

-…

-Misaki.

-…

-Mi linda novia

-¡Que! ¿Qué quieres? – Su tratamiento de silencio fue fallido aunque era de esperarse para como Usui.

-Si tanto quieras que duerma… - Fue interrumpido.

-…No es cuestión de que quiera o no ¡Debes hacerlo!

-¿Puede dormir en tu regazo?

-¿He? N… - Antes de que protestara él la ataco con su ojos de cachorro imposibles de resistir.

Un sonrojo se apodero de ella -¿Dormirás? – Respondió resignada.

-Aunque sea unos minutos quiero descansar en Ayuzawa.

Ella se acomodo para recibirlo y así lo hizo cuando él apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas y volvió a bostezar. Se movía como si las piernas de ella fuera una almohada buscando algún punto cómodo.

-¿Sabes que no soy una almohada, no es así? – Se quejo al sentirlo como no dejaba quieta su cabeza.

-Mmm – Respondió con ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia arriba pegada al estomago de ella.

Si, era lindo pero nunca lo admitiría ante él.

Y ahora en su modo sueño parecía tan tranquilo que, si ella no lo conociera como lo hace, pensaría que es normal y no un alíen pervertido.

Que pacifico estaba, tanto que quería guardarlo en algún rincón de sus recuerdos para no olvidarlo mas, porque el miedo de no volver a repetir sus momentos vividos se apoderaba de ella en una mayor parte.

-Mmm. – Volvió a gesticular cuando sintió los dedos de Misaki acariciando su rubio cabello provocando mas somnolencia en él. – Se siente bien.

No respondió ante lo que él dijo.

Se estaba quedando dormido de verdad acurrucando su cabeza en el abdomen de la chica, aunque antes de trasladarse al país de los sueños, quería decirle algo que hasta ahora todavía no le había mencionado.

-El estomago de Misa-chan es cómodo, estoy seguro que nuestros hijos se la pasaran en grande ahí adentro. – Abrió sus ojos verdes para no perderse de la reacción que provoco en ella y era la que se esperaba. Ella nunca lo decepcionaba.

-¡T-tu pervertido alíen del espacio exterior! – Toda roja como tomate, le pego un grito que podría tranquilamente escucharse por todo el colegio, aunque ella se olvido de esa posibilidad cuando él le dijo lo que le dijo.

Se levanto de su regazo para verla cara a cara. - ¿Acaso Misa-chan no quiere tener hijos conmigo? – Hizo un mohín infantil.

-¡Tuuuu! – Definitivamente su novio ni dormido o apunto de hacerlo era un ángel por completo o pacifico como ella lo creyó hasta hace minutos, si no decía alguna perversión no era Usui Takumi. - ¿Por qué dices comentarios de la nada así por que si? ¿Hijos? ¿Enserio?

-Pues yo quiero tenerlos contigo, no con nadie más.

Su ira se apaciguo un poco con esta oración ultima que le dijo, pensando que, ella estaba en las mismas. No había pensando en los hijos que tendría con Usui y mucho menos otras cosas, en realidad, nunca las tuvo en cuenta ni antes o después de él por mas común que sea para las chicas querer ser madres.

¿Pero ese comentario de la nada? ¿Con los problemas que tienen y el piensa en hijos que quiere tener?

El espero su respuesta.

-¿Tan-tanta fe nos tienes que ya piensas en eso? – Miro hacia abajo, claramente refiriéndose a su futuro.

-Sip. ¿No es lo común para una pareja pensar en tener hijos?

-¿Cómo_ mierda pasamos del ''quiero dormir en tu regazo'' a ''quiero tener hijos contigo''?_ – Pensó. – Si. Para una pareja casada, establecida en una casa con buenos trabajos, que le permitan mantenerse a ellos mismos y las vidas que tendrán. Un hijo no se piensa así como así.

-Misa-chan lo esta rebuscando demasiado. Aunque todo lo que dices ya me lo imagino. – Volvió acostarse en su regazo sorprendiendo a la chica que no acoto mas nada, más bien pensó en lo que estaban hablando.

Si que se tenía fe enfocando a futuro que quería una vida a su lado, y ella también lo quería para su vida, aunque no era ese momento el adecuado para hablarlo teniendo tantos problemas por encima de ellos.

-Es que si no te digo esto ahora ¿quien sabe cuando será el momento para hablarlo seriamente?

-_¿Estaba hablando enserio? Pensé que era de sus típicos comentarios fuera de lugar. –_Levanto la vista encontrando su mirada. Si estaba siendo serio. – Y… ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener? – Se esforzó mucho para sostenerle la mirada por más roja que este.

Sonrió complacido. – No se, mientras que sean con Misa-chan no importa la cantidad, aunque si quiero muchos. Cinco como mínimo.

-¿¡Cinco! Nooo. Dos y gracias.

-Buuuu, pero quiero una familia ruidosa y grande.

-Si claro, porque tú no vas a cargar con cinco panzas de embarazo. Solo vas a estar ahí en el parto dándome ánimos y yo insultándote por meterme en eso. – Dijo en tono despreocupado lo que provoco una carcajada en el.

-¿Vez? Hasta tu ya te lo estas imaginando. Misaki va ser muy linda con una enorme panza de embarazada

-Cállate y duérmete de una vez o te levantas de mí.

Aun riéndose se durmió aunque mucho no duro porque la campana sonó indiciando el regreso a clases.

-No dormí nada. – Protesto.

-Por idiota. – Contesto.

Se levanto antes que ella extendiéndole la mano, la cual acepto.

-¿Ayuzawa quieres venir a casa? – Antes que protestara en su contra continuo. – Podre dormir un rato si tu estas al lado mío, además de que, luego puedo acompañarte al café.

La idea parecía tentadora, el descansaría un poco y hasta ella podría dormir un poco, luego que él la acose con perversiones.

-Además podemos ir practicando la forma en la cual se hacen los bebes. – Susurro sexy en su oído.

-¡Pervertido, eres un pervertido, pervertido Idiota Usui Takumi alíen del especio exterior! – Ella le grito, él se rio.

No importa lo que pase en un futuro, las cosas buenas o malas, siempre contarían el uno con el otro. Él con sus comentarios pervertidos y divertidos que tanto la hacían sonrojar y molestar, y ella con su endemoniado carácter del el cual muchas él sacaba provecho y tanto le gustaba al igual que cuando ella era lo suficientemente valiente para admitir sus sentimientos hacia el mismo como una que otra palabra del amor que podría llegar a decirle.

-Te quiero mucho. – Transformo su risa en sonrisa abrazándola con un brazo por lo hombros.

-Yo-yo también te quiero – Si bien escucho esas tres palabras muchas veces, siempre la tomaban por sorpresa obteniendo la misma reacción de mariposas golpeando su estomago, pero en ese momento no tenia porque rechazar ese sentimiento. - Aunque eso no quita que eres un idiota pervertido. – Levanto la mirada directo hacia él con esto ultimo dicho y el correspondió acercándose a ella para besar sus labios en un beso corto pero apasionado.

-Y así eres como tú me quieres. – Juntos salieron del techo, directo hacia lo que les esperaba, pero con la seguridad que saldrían victoriosos y los planes que tendrían esa tarde o en su futuro podrían llevarse al cabo estando uno junto al otro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? A mi humildemente me gusto como me quedo, salvo por el nombre que le puse que fue pensando así no mas y realmente no me convence del todo pero no se me ocurría ningún otro y no quería perder mas el tiempo, pero en fin.<p>

Desde ya gracias a los que comenten y a los que lean y no comenten también muchas gracias.

¡**Nos vemos próximamente**!

**GiiuChan.-**


End file.
